Born Like We Are
by AkashaAvani
Summary: When Iceman leaves Rogue for Kitty, she finds comfort in the least expected person - Piotr, aka Colossus! But where will this new found love lead to? And what happens with the treatment? Post X3, ColossusRogue all the way!
1. X1 Tears

Rogue stepped into the room, thinking of all of the things she planned to do with Bobby that day. Hold his hand, kiss under the magnolia tree, walk around holding her hands. She just wanted the chance to be normal, now that her mutation was gone. She couldn't wait to start being a regular person. Part of the professor's school, but not a freak among gifted students anymore. A smile hovered over her lips as she hummed lightly to a song she couldn't remember the origin of. She was in such a light, happy mood that when a knock sounded on her door she said, "Come in!" in a sing-songy voice.

"Rogue?" Bobby's head popped to view around the edge and she beamed at him, nit noticing the nervous, apprehensive way he was looking at anything but her.

"Marie, actually. Since I don't have any powers now I figure I should drop the name." She held up her ungloved hands and wiggled her fingers for emphasis, but she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense. Listen, umm, could we talk for a moment?" he stepped in around the door and she noticed she hadn't even invited him in.

"Oh, yes, of course!" She chuckled and sat on the bed, patting the space next to her.

He sat down, but kept distance between them, and looked down between his shoes. "Ro-Marie," he corrected, "I have something to tell you. I... I don't think we should see each other anymore."

The words had the effect of lead stones crushing on her chest. The wind was knocked out of her and the smile disappeared. "Why?" It came out as a whisper.

"It's not the cure, Marie. It's... us. You, me, this whole thing isn't working. I think that it would be best to just... back off. Be friends. It was better that way." He finally looked at her and noticed the single tear falling from her eye, while the rest of her looked in shock.

Her mind was in chaos, but through it all one image filtered to the surface. The one of him and Kitty skating on the fountain. The part where he caught the smaller girl to him and they leaned in... the sight of their lips meeting... brushing... retreating slowly. This memory surfaced and it made sense now. "I see," she said hollowly. She didn't, though, didn't get why he couldn't have at least told her or been honest. It hurt.

"Look, I'm sorry this is ending like this. The last the I want to do is hurt you, but-"

"Then why aren't you telling me the truth?" he looked puzzled, the jerk. "You're not breaking up to be alone. You're breaking up with me to be with her." Guilt flashed across his features and confirmed her suspicions. She shook her head, feeling tears surging to the surface, past the icy numb cold. She covered her face with her hands and bent her head. "Just go away, Bobby."

"Rogue, I-"

"Go away!"

With a slowness both felt, he stood and closed the door quietly behind him. Te silence was broken by her muffled weeping as the once-mutant cried for the loss of one life for another.


	2. X2 Determination

﻿ Piotr noticed over the next few days that while everyone else was celebrating the defeat of Magneto and his army, one person was nowhere to be found. 'You're a fool, Piotr,' he mumbled to himself. Why would she be sad? Just a few days ago she'd come out of a classroom looking like off-beat sunshine, happy as can be with her strange hair floating around her face like clouds and earth. So why couldn't he shake the feeling that something was wrong?

Probably for the same reason he couldn't ignore that Bobby and Kitty were constantly lip locked now: it was too blatant and out there for everyone to see. With Iceman and Shadowcat hooked up and Rogue nowhere to be seen, the school was starting to talk.

Letting out a rare frustrated sigh, he set down his charcoal pencil - and noticed that he had drawn Rogue as he'd last seen her, smiling broadly, once again. He was going to tear the paper out and throw it away, like he'd done with every other sketch he'd made of her over the last day or so, but something was just too perfect in this frame, something too soft and magnificent about that smile. 'I'm a fool,' he thought once more, and closed the pad to stand up and walk back to his room or the library. Something caught his eyes, though, and he looked over to see her, sitting in the window, knees bent and arms circling her legs, head down on them. The only reason he knew it was her was the shock of white hanging down before the brown.

She was crying. The knowledge brought a never-before-felt fury to his chest and he felt steel slide over his skin. Looking down, startled, he realized the sudden surge of emotion had overridden his control and responded by shielding himself. No, not shielding. Preparing for battle. He wanted to beat Bobby until there was a puddle on the floor. The thought shocked him even as he realized it was true. No man should callously toss aside someone like Rogue, or any person, like he had. She had loved him, it had been obvious to see. How could Iceman have treated her like this? The steel raced over his body and he felt it cover him from head to toe without warning. Taking deep breaths, he forced himself to find that calm center, a pool of spring water that was undisturbed, peaceful, tranquil. The metal disappeared and in it's place a quiet determination spread. He would make her smile again.


	3. X3 Anytime

Marie sniffled again and got up, deciding it was time to start living again. She was tired of letting a coward scare her away. With a pathetic excuse for confidence, she made herself shower, brush her teeth, tie part of her hair back, leaving the white down, and get dressed again. Studying herself in the mirror, she decided she looked much better now.

A knock on her door had her head snapping back and the past superimposing itself over her eyes. A moment just like this, a happy moment, a knock, and then… she shook her head, telling herself she was being ridiculous. Just because it happened once didn't mean every time someone knocked Bobby would come in being a cowardly jerk. The thought gave her enough strength to welcome the person in.

However, not enough to make her expect Piotr outside her door. "Uh, hi." She was too shocked to smile. They were part of a team, but he didn't exactly talk that much. All she really knew was that he was always ready to lend a hand, and he sketched a lot, but other than that, nobody really knew anything about him. Well, besides the obvious 7 feet, 5 inches of steel Colossus. But everything else, even his family, was a complete mystery to everyone.

So what was he doing here?

"Hi," he said softly. She noticed he looked around her room briefly, as if checking to see if there was anyone else hiding in it. _What was he doing here?_ The thought echoed in her mind, but was getting softer now. "Nobody has seen you this week, so I wanted to see if you were alright."

She gave him a little smile, thinking that was really sweet of him. Who would've thought that the steel giant had a soft heart? "I'm okay. I suppose the news has spread around the school, huh?" Her arms wrapped around herself automatically, an unconscious defense.

The movement was not unnoticed by him. A look came and went in his eyes, fleeting by strong. What had that been? "Nobody blames you, Rogue."

"Marie." He looked confused. "Since I don't have any…" she held out her hands for a moment, palms up, "I want to just go by my name. It's Marie," she rambled awkwardly.

He nodded, although it looked like a thought was troubling him. "Alright. Marie, nobody blames you. There are a lot of people who are angry with him for his decision."

She shrugged. "I don't agree with it either, but they suit each other, don't you think?"

He looked out the window, and she saw his jaw flex just the tiniest bit. Was he mad? A second later her wondering was proved. "It doesn't make it right." Piotr looked back at her and she saw that his eyes were intense now, focused. They didn't unnerve her, but they were certainly not his usual soft, peaceful gaze. The blue had taken on a silver tinge, halfway between his normal soft water color and the glinting silver of his steel eyes. She watched as he took a breath and his eyes returned to their normal cross between glacier and Caribbean oceans, focused but kind. When he looked back at her, he was completely, stoically gentle again. "I didn't come here to burden you, though. I just wondered if you needed someone to talk to."

This time she smiled brightly, thinking in the back of her mind, _Aw, he's a teddy bear!_ "I think I need to get out of here for a little while. Want to join in on the escape?" He paused, looking at her strangely again, and nodded, the corners of his mouth tilting up just the slightest bit. _He really _does_ smile!_ A wild thought came into her head that she should try to make him smile as much as possible today. A new mission… Thoughts stopped as she realized that within minutes his presence had brought her from depressed to excited. How interesting… he did have a sort of soothing presence, one that made people feel at ease and happy in a calm sort of way. The thought made her smile again.

Piotr paused—_he always seems to do this before he says something. Why?_ she thought—and nodded his head. "I'd like that. Where are we escaping to?"

"I was thinking… the garden. Or the roof. I like going there." He looked sheepishly down at his size, then back up at her. "Right. Garden it is." Neither of them wanted to explain to anyone why he'd fallen in through the roof. Marie just didn't want him to be embarrassed like that. The poor guy was already so shy, he'd probably stop talking for good if that happened! Just another thought that made her smile. "Oh, wait! I know! There's a part of the forest that I haven't been to yet. Let's go there." She moved to take his hand, then automatically snatched it back, a reflex from all of the years she'd had her 'gift.' Without looking at her, he took her hand and started to walk, ignoring everyone else, although he started to blush.

"Come on," he said.

"Piotr, you don't have to," he heard her say softly. Looking down at her, he realized that Marie was looking up at him with a concerned expression. She obviously had noticed his coloring and figured he was just trying to be nice. That was part of it, but neither of them were ready for him to admit why he was really watching over her.

"It's alright, Ro-Marie." He caught himself and shook his head. He didn't think he'd get used to the name change any time soon. Rogue fit her better, from her personality to her powers. Or, the powers that she had _before_. Another reason why Iceman was an idiot: she had gotten rid of her powers to be with him. _Jerk_, he thought, and pushed those thoughts aside again. If she wasn't going to blame him, then Piotr could at least make a try at not being angry with Bobby. Even if his actions still did rub the Russian wrong…

"I know you're trying to be nice and all, but you honestly don't have to do this." His eyes gaze moved back to her and he noticed she was blushing the tiniest bit, looking down at the ground as they moved past the people roaming about the halls.

The thought popped into his head that she was really very pretty when she blushed, but neither of them were ready for that either. "Marie," he said, catching her attention again. Her hair caught on a side of her face and his free hand gently brushed it away from her eye before he could even think of stopping himself. A question played across her face and he was sure he blushed again, although he cursed himself even as he felt the heat creeping up his neck. "Don't worry about people so much. The ones who matter won't care about little things, and the ones who care won't matter."

His voice was as soft as the tide, but somehow just as strong.

Marie stared at him, amazed. Not only by the fact that he had just said more in that sentence than all the previous times combined, but by the words themselves. It was obvious that many, many people were horribly wrong when they said he didn't speak because there wasn't much going on in his head. It was so clear to her now; shy, quiet, thoughtful, gentle, kind. This was the Piotr that people didn't see past the steel and stoic. Yes, he was a man of few words, but those words meant something. She smiled at him, a huge ear-to-ear, brilliant smile she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever.

"Piotr, that's brilliant! Why don't you let people see who you really are?" he raised an eyebrow at her and she laughed. "Right, 'those who care don't matter.' Gotchya. But STILL!" She held his hand and tighter in hers and walked a little lighter, the look on her face priceless to him. This was the Rogue he had sketched. He was glad to be able to see it again.

She looked up at him to see him staring down at her oddly again. "What is that expression?" she wondered out loud. He raised a brow again. "That look that you had just before. What were you thinking?"

"Are you always this nosy?" he countered gruffly, blushing again. _What is it with me lately? I'm turning into a girl_, he thought to himself. And apparently he was an open book, as well. Why is it that she saw past the calm exterior he wore? Then he cursed himself as he watched the smile falter. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." He huffed out a sigh. "I was thinking you looked very nice, smiling like that." Honesty was his way of showing he meant the apology, even though it made him blush even deeper. Next thing he knew he'd be wearing make-up and doing sleepovers… Turning his head to study her, he noticed she was looking at him like he'd grown another head. _Great. You're truly brilliant, Colossus_, he muttered to himself. "I mean…" he opened and closed his mouth, opened… closed it once more. A peal of laughter had his head snapping around and saw her looking up at him, merriment playing across her features wonderfully. Piotr smiled even as he shook his head and held up his other hand. "I know nothing. I said nothing. I give up. Anything I say now can and will be taken the wrong way. I believe it's time for me to shut up." She laughed even harder, throwing her face up, as if the setting sun would catch the sounds and join her. Pressing against his arm, she gave him an odd hug, but it was enough to make his smile wider.

"Poor Piotr. I promise not to tease you… much," she added, and laughed again. He shook his head morosely, but couldn't keep the smile off his face. She noticed this and her own smile grew. "You know, you'd better be careful. If anyone saw that you actually smiled and said nice things and were all deep and thoughtful, your big-guy image might crumble away!"

" 'Big-guy image?' " he looked down at himself, all 7 feet, 5 inches of it, then back at her. Holding out his other arm, he spread his fingers wide and watched her face as the steel spread from the tips of his fingers to his elbow. Unlike what he'd expected-although what he had expected in the first place, he wasn't sure- he saw awe and curiosity race across her features. Her free hand lifted, like she wanted to reach out, but she hesitated. He felt disappointment-of what, he wasn't sure again-tinge through him before she spoke.

"Can I touch it?" she asked, looking innocent and lovely, like a little girl. The regret he'd felt vanished as the notion that she would respect him enough to ask first, rather than cause him distress, amazed him. The smile played at his lips again as he nodded. Piotr watched as she bent her head and studied him carefully, running both hands now along his arms as he lifted the other up and let the steel play along his forearms, palms loose and muscles relaxed. He heard a small, "wow" and tamped down the urge to chuckle. She was like a little girl, exploring something new and exciting. Piotr felt her fingertips brush against the metal, noticed that her fingers didn't feel that much warmer, that she compared her small hands to his much, much larger ones, his fingers, the way she couldn't budge the flesh of his palm around when it was steely, the way the veins and tendons stood out, just like when his skin was normal. She tilted her head, following one vein that was large in particular, all the way from his elbow to his wrist, then she turned his arms over and started investigating that side. He couldn't help it, a chuckle escaped and she looked up, surprised. A blush crept over her face as she finally noticed how enraptured she'd been over his arms. Taking her hands back, she stuffed them in her pockets and brushed the ground lightly with her shoe. This was enough to make him laugh at her shy, self-conscious stance. Looking up, she saw his face and smiled, too.

"Come on," he said, and led her into the forest, where he let her lead. "I've never been in here," he murmured, looking up at the way the leaves let the sun dance through in always moving patches. She followed his gaze and smiled.

"It was one of the first places I explored when I came here. Especially after the accident with Logan that one night. People sort of…"

"Treated you different. They were wrong to, Marie." His eyes glanced down at her and noticed she was taking in that notion, nodding slightly.

"I guess, but I didn't exactly have you telling me that then, did I?" she teased, nudging him with her elbow.

He smiled and nudged her back, making her laugh. "You know, thus is the most normal I've felt in a while! Before I always had to make sure I never came in contact with anyone, and that doesn't seem like a big thing, but-"

"I understand," he whispered, and as she looked up at him she saw the sadness the echoed hers. "Always having to be careful not to hurt someone or accidentally bump into them." His head, which she noticed not for the first time was so far above hers, turn and his quiet blue eyes met hers. In them she saw the same want to be held like any other person. That look, along with the feelings she still felt, even though she could touch people now, overrode her normal barriers and she turned to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'm sorry, Piotr."

Piotr was stunned by her actions. She was never like this. 'Or maybe she is, but wasn't able to because of her gift.' The knowledge spread through him, and judging by her actions now, he guessed he was right. She was just like him, just like every other person. Nobody's made to be alone. Everybody needs affection, even holding hands or a hug. The image of her being completely alone saddened him, and he wrapped his arms around her as well, lifting her up so he could.

Marie felt the loss of the ground beneath her and raised her head, looking down. "Whoa!" The forest floor seemed to be a very, very long ways down. Looking back at him, she was able to notice things up close, like how long his lashes were, how his eyes weren't stuck between colors, they were mixed, swirling pools of ice and tropical springs, amazing. Somehow, she didn't think he'd take that sort of compliment well... "Does everything look so small to you? From up here that pinecone looks like a pebble, and it has to be as big as my fist!" She figured joking was better than saying his eyes were pretty.

A grin spread across his face. "Well, you are rather tiny," he joked, and took the back of her sweatshirt in his fist so that he could draw her away, squealing and kicking, holding her with one arm easily.

"Ah, put me down! Or pick me up again, whichever!" Marie was clutching his arm with both hands as an attempt to hold herself closer to him. However, she was laughing, showing him she was thrilled, not scared. A deep laugh rumbled through him as he slowly lowered her to the ground. Once he let her go she sat with a thud on the ground, craning her neck to mock-glare up at him. "Oh, that was evil!"

The laugh deepened and became richer as he put his hands on his hips and loomed over her. "You weren't scared, though. You never said you liked heights."

She shook her head. "Normally I don't. I'm usually terrified of them, ever since this," she explained, twirling a lock of white hair meaningfully. "But I knew you wouldn't drop me. If you can throw Logan, you can hold me up easily." She grinned up at him. Shaking his head at her logic-twisted though it might be-and held his hand down. Reacting automatically, she looked at his bare skin fearfully, and he understood it was just a leftover reaction that wasn't ready to go away yet. Then reality set in and she tentatively reached up, letting him pull her smoothly to her feet.

"I understand you, Marie," he said very gently, his gaze locking with hers. "People aren't supposed to be alone. Everybody wants to be loved, even mutants like us, with gifts that could easily be used to harm. Even we need to be hugged, to hold hands, even to kiss." His gaze dropped to her lips for a second so slight that she thought she imagined it. Then it was on her eyes again, holding them captured. "Nobody should be alone."

As the memories behind his words hit her, tears stung her eyes. He knew exactly what it felt like. How could he not? Being 7 feet 5 inches tall, turning into steel, never talking much- he hid the fact that he was lonely by seeking more solitude, by being there for other people when they needed him. But he was completely alone. 'Not anymore,' she thought, and wrapped her arms around him again.

Piotr was stunned as she held him close again and buried her face against his shirt. He was even more shocked when she started crying. She knew what he hadn't said, then. That he had been just as isolated as her, craved being held like this just as much. Bending down, he scooped her up and sat down with her in his lap, holding her close while she cried against his neck, holding him tightly with her arms around him. He stroked her back, rocking gently until the sobs became sniffles. Shifting, he grabbed a large white square of cloth out of his back pocket and pressed it against her nose, startling a watery laugh from her. "Blow," he instructed, just like his mother had when he was little. She hiccuped, giggled, and blew. He handed her the hankie and let her do it by herself, so she wouldn't suffocate. "Better now?" She looked confused. "Now that all that is over?" Still confusion. He sighed and tried again. "Ate you feeling better now that you cried and the weight is off your heart?"

She laughed, nodding. "I believe the term is 'weight off your chest,' Piotr."

He made a noticeable look down at her chest and then looked at her eyes again. "You happen to be a girl. If I said that I would be very rude." She laughed, making him smile. In this position she was almost level with him, so she shifted so that her knees were underneath her, giving her the little extra boost so she was eye to eye with him.

"Why don't you smile a lot, Piotr?" she asked softly, watching his features carefully.

He shrugged. "No real reason. Just not a lot of times when something encouraged me to."

She nodded, mulling his over. "Then I'm glad I look funny enough to make you smile, then." She grinned, puffing out her cheeks and crossing her eyes. He laughed, making his face steel and expanding his own cheeks. The absurd sight made Marie shake with laughter and for the first time they were able to do what neither had before: be silly, and share a rare, treasured moment of friendship.

When neither could breathe and tears were streaking down Marie's face, she finally deflated completely and leaned against him, tucking her head under his chin in a friendly way. Piotr's arms slowly wrapped around her and they just sat like that for a time, talking quietly, enjoying a comfort that wasn't easily won for people like them. Marie wondered how she'd never realized he was sweet and kind and gentle and caring; Piotr wondered how Iceman could ever have let someone like her go for another person.

Marie was laughing again, teaching Piotr to do the drunken monkey walk in the deserted hallway. Every time someone would come out of a doorway they'd stop, only to look at each other and laugh when the person was gone. Marie found out that even though he was enormous, he was light on his feet, really quiet and somehow graceful, in a masculine way, of course, she added when she pointed this out. He still blushed and shook his head, making her laugh again.

As they reached her door he opened it and let her in first, but he made no move to enter. She smiled at his gentlemanly ways and walked back to him. Now her smile was shy. "Thank you, Piotr."

He looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For everything. For coming to check on me, for walking with me, for letting me cry all over you, for understanding-" He cut her off with a finger over her lips.

"Anytime you need someone, Marie." With those few, soft words he nodded and bid her goodnight, closing her door gently. Leaving her to wonder why, if her powers were gone, her lips were tingling still.


	4. X4 Mutation

Piotr was having a rare moment. He found that unlike his usual unperturbed state, he couldn't concentrate. He kept doodling and waiting for the bell to ring. Logan seemed to notice his agitation and walked over to him. "Something wrong, kid?"

Piotr turned, startled, trying to conceal the fact that he hadn't even felt the man behind him. Feeling his face mottle red, he shook his head. "No, but thank you," he said, always polite.

Logan didn't buy it, though. "Something's bothering you today. Go on, you don't really need to be here."

Piotr looked stuck between horrified and grateful. "Really, professor, I couldn't-"

"Piotr, it's gym." The man raised a brow as if to ask, 'do you really think you of all people need this class?'

Piotr looked down at his feet, shuffling. "Thank you, but I really-"

"Need to get out of here. You're edgy and mulling over something. Go on, kid. I'd hate to argue over something that I'm actually right about for once." Piotr's lips twitched in a smile and Logan grinned and walked away, leaving no chance for an argument.

Sighing, Piotr decided it was better to not make the man angry by staying, and he truly did feel edgy, which was unnerving in itself. Perhaps if he could guess what it was over...

Then again, he already knew. Rogue. Or Marie, but the name would never fit her as well as Rogue. She had a sweet, slightly wicked way of looking at things, and the way she was so careful of other people... He wondered if it was to protect them still, or to protect herself from being hurt by their opinions of her.

And he hadn't even noticed he'd decided to take a walk in the forest until he heard a rustle above him. Looking up from the ground, he noticed a pair of small boots just above and to the front of his face. His gaze was slowly drawn up slim, shapely legs, connecting to slightly rounded hips, a tiny waist, he skipped over the next items politely, and up the long neck framed by brown and white hair. The hair registered before he even laid eyes on her face, which was now grinning. Piotr turned red. Marie-he hated that name, although he couldn't figure out why- laughed and pointed a toe so she could reach his shoulder and nudge him.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods? And during class!" She shook her finger at him, tsking, but the laughter ruined the scolding sound.

He smiled at her obvious enjoyment and watched as for a second joy lit her face, as if his smiling pleased her. "Logan kicked me out."

Now wonder and disbelief warred over her features. "Logan... kicked YOU out?" For some reason his size bothered him now, as if the comment had offended him. She must have seen that strange emotion, because she bent forward, hands extended and shaking frantically. "Nonono, I didn't mean it like that. Stop thinking, dammit." Her swearing startled him enough to make that happen. She never swore. "I meant it as you're one of the best students in the school. You're always nice to other people, you never skip class, you do all your homework, and you're just the perfect person in general. Wait, that came out wrong. I mean you're-" Piotr couldn't help but start laughing as she turned red and buried her face in her hands. "I give up," she mumbled, and he laughed harder. She peeked out from in between her fingers and he saw a smile play over her lips.

"Why are you out here?" he asked as the thought crossed his mind.

Now she blushed even deeper. "I occasionally skip," she said, lowering her hands.

Piotr's brows drew together. "But never without a reason, if I'm correct."

Now she looked very embarrassed. Instead of answering, she jauntily swung back and flipped off the branch, making sure to avoid his head with her feet. Landing like a cat, she rose easily and grinned. "I can't exactly tell you. So let's go for a walk. Our one a week ago was interrupted by my waterworks, but I know a really cool spot! Come on!"

For once, she took his hand first, pulling him in a direction that was at an angle from their current path.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course. After Stryker's attack, I made sure to have lots of escape routes and while I was mapping one out I stumble across this really awesome thing!" Her steps quickened with excitement as she neared a sheer cliff. He had a moment to wonder if she expected him to climb before she disappeared. He rushed forward, looking to see where she'd gone, and found a bend in the cliff that held a crack tall enough and wide enough to probably let him in. He saw her head poke out again. "Do you think you can fit?" She worried her bottom lip with her teeth. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and noticed that it was just wide enough to let him through. After a few minutes, though, he felt a patch of steel cover his shoulder where the rock had nearly taken skin off; the tunnel was getting smaller. Concentrating, he felt the metal heat and become pliable, so he could move easily through the crevice.

"Rogue!" he said automatically, wanting to share his discovery. She didn't even notice the slip of names as she turned worriedly. He held up his hand and the light reflected off his steel fingers- his steel, RIPPLING fingers. They looked like liquid, only they had a solid reflection off them, like molded metal.

"Piotr, what-"

"I can control the level of my mutation!" he looked like a little boy who'd found a puppy. "I can make it solid or bendable like this." He put his hand up against the wall and Marie watched as the metal molded itself around the rocks. As he moved his hand the steel ran like water over the surface, reforming itself to adjust to the bumpy wall.

"Piotr that's wonderful!" Not thinking, she reached out to touch his arms and congratulate him at the same point he shouted, "No!" she felt a burning sensation right before a snap echoed in her brain.

Piotr let go of the steel as she crumbled to the ground. He'd tried to let it go in time to save her, but this sort of change was new to him and he wasn't able to let it go in time. He'd seen the heat sear her before she'd... collapsed… he didn't understand it, but he prayed she wasn't dead. Trying to turn around, he found his shoulders were too wide and he cursed. The only way out was forward. He knelt down and picked her up, checking to see if there was a pulse. He thanked every higher being he knew of that could possibly exist as a steady beat thrummed under his fingers.

He made quick work of the rest of tunnel, as it seemed they'd been near the end of it. He stepped out and felt the distance as the space widened dramatically, and he titled to the side at the sudden change. Stumbling, his shoulders brushed something smooth, and within seconds the entire cave tunnel was lit up. This seemed to go around a bend, where a strange yellow light was glowing. Turning his head, he noticed round crystals set in the wall that glowed a pale blue. But now wasn't the time to observe. Marie still hadn't woken up, and even if he did turn back, he didn't know the way to the manor. He cursed the fact that he'd let her convince him to come out here. But mostly he cursed himself for hurting her.

Carrying her easily, he walked with quick, sure steps down the short, wide hallway. Turning the bend, he stopped.

Holy god, it was no wonder she'd wanted to show it to him. A domed cave was before him, going so far up he couldn't even begin to guess how high the ceiling was-80, 100, 120 feet?- but at the center of the top was a mass of spinning, writhing light, not quite as bright as the sun, but orange and red and yellow spinning and giving off heat like the sun did. Below stretched a landscape he knew would be etched in his mind forever. Flat, it had to be nearly a half a mile to a mile wide, and a perfect circle. The ground was covered with small grasses and a few trees every so often. Stepping forward, he cursed and drew back. They were standing on a ledge a few feet high. Not really anything to worry about, but high even to sprain or break ankles for people with less dense bone structures.

He walked for a short time and noticed large pools dotted the cave floor, some shallow and warm, some so deep he couldn't see the bottom, and since all the water was crystal clear, he knew that had to be extremely deep. Finally he found a pool that had a large flat rock next to it, covered with moss and grasses to lay her on. He set her down with more care than he'd ever taken before. Slowly, with a worried and fearful gaze, he checked her neck, wanting to make sure it wasn't broken from the fall. The moment he touched her skin, though, his turned to steel. _Odd, _he thought, and tried again, with her arms this time. Same reaction. Finally he braved himself to look at her hands and hissed in a breath. It must have burned like acid before she had passed out. He touched the back of one, wanting to comfort her, but how could he when she wouldn't wake?

He closed his eyes and cursed his lack of control. What had he done?

A feeling snapped him from his reverie. Sparks played against their skin, and he moved to jerk his hand away; hers came with it. He watched in horrified fascination as the metal from his fingertips spread and encased her entire hand, shining like liquid steel as it flowed gently over the burn. When every fingertip was encased, he drew back slowly, letting her hand fall away from his. It fell with a hollow sound against the rock, spread out like a puddle, then solidified back into a hand before the steel gave way to skin again. Clear, healthy skin.

Her powers were back.

The thought raced with an enthusiasm and guilt that made his mind dizzy. She would hate this, but he was just glad there was a way to heal her. Taking her other hand quickly into his, he watched the more rapid ebb and flow of the steel; her body was used to it again.

'Mulling' this over, as Logan had said, Piotr sat down and laid his head just below her fingertips. He didn't even realize when his eyelids began to droop and his thoughts slowed to a halt.

The day had taken its toll on him as well.


	5. X5 Backwards, But Perfect

Piotr woke to a sound stirring his brain, catching his attention. He came awake immediately and knew where he was, who he was with, and what had happened. He always woke like this, something he was thankful for now.

The sound reached his ears again, and he looked up to see Marie's eyes fluttering. "Rogue?" he whispered, getting up to his knees to look over her. Her name must have caught her attention and brought her to the surface, because she opened her eyes and green met blue, open and honest. A small smile flitted over her mouth and she reached up to brush a lock of hair from his face, but when he moved back instinctively, not wanting her to find out yet. Her brows knit together. He could tell memories were surfacing as well as she raised both of her hands to in front of her face and turned them over to study them.

"But... they were burned. I felt it." She looked confused as her gaze traveled to his worried face. "What happened, Piotr?"

He didn't know how to tell her he'd caused her mutation to come back, that he'd hurt her horribly. She must have seen the struggle, because her voice was sympathetic and understanding as she whispered, "It wasn't your fault. It could easily have been someone else, like Pyro or Logan, remember?" she smiled at him.

Piotr couldn't take it. He held his hand out, not moving anything else, but watching her face carefully as she put her hand in his. Steel instantly coated his hand and spread to hers, and she moved to jerk away. His fingers held tight, and he watched, despising himself as terror-for HIM- spread across her face and she struggled. Tears made their way down his face as she fought, then stopped. Her power had surged, and stopped, short-sparking for some reason. Their hands turned to normal and were now just skin on skin.

"I'm so sorry I did this, Rogue. I didn't mean to. I tried to stop when you reached for me, but I couldn't control it fast enough. I'm so-"

"Hush, Piotr." She put a finger over his mouth and was surprised when steel spread, then returned to skin like nothing had happened. She smiled at him, though her eyes were a little sad. "They told me when I got the cure that there was a chance that I was one of a few mutants that weren't able to retain the cure for long."

"Retain? As in you would have to go back and keep getting it?" Piotr looked troubled with this.

Rogue nodded. "I guess it's really not worth it though, huh?" A tear slipped out of her eye and he brushed it away with his thumb gently.

"I'm so sorry, Rogue," he whispered.

Marie looked up at him. The sight of his tear-stained face made her decision for her. _It's time to stop running_ echoed in her mind.

Rogue smiled and placed her hands on either side of his face, watching, a little fearfully still, as metal slid against metal and became skin again. Her eyes met his once more and she leaned up slowly to feather her lips under his before leaning back once more to look at him. In her eyes he saw that she was unsure, but there was no anger. "Don't be sorry, Piotr. It's time to realize who I am."

"And who are you?" he asked, sounding more than a little dazed.

The thought made her smile at him and gave her the smidge of confidence she needed. "You already knew, Piotr. Who am I?"

Piotr couldn't think as his mind was still devoid of motion. And just from a kiss. He'd never kissed or been kissed, for fear of hurting that person, but Rogue had just-Rogue. He smiled now, an actual full smile. "Rogue!" He laughed and picked her up, swinging them around.

When he set her down Rogue noticed that Piotr looked like a little boy. "Now I won't have to call you by that horrible name!" he said.

Rogue looked like she was stuck between horrified and laughing. "That 'horrible name' is my name!" she said firmly, putting her hands on her hips.

He grinned and shook his head. "No," he said gently, bending down to be at her level and licking up part of the white hair, "Rogue is. Whatever came before wasn't your name, or your family. Rogue is, and we are."

Her eyes widened before she cocked her head to the side, as if pondering something. "So let me get this straight. If everyone here is my family, you're my brother?" She raised a brow at that and noticed the color that crept up his chest, neck, and into his face. "That's what I thought," she said, and stepped closer to him. With him still bending down, his face was now very close to hers. "What am I to you, Piotr?" she asked softly.

Piotr couldn't breathe as his mixed blue eyes locked with her brilliant green ones. He'd never seen eyes like hers, so bright and full of color, before he came here. He still hadn't found any to rival them. They were truly one of a kind. Like her. He brushed a hand against her cheek, tucking her hair behind her ear and cupping her face in his large hand. The question he wanted to ask stuck in his throat, but his eyes searched hers.

Before either of them realized what was happening they had moved closer, closing their eyes right before their lips touched. For a moment there was metal, but it was as if their bodies were so finely tuned to their minds that the mutation shared between them didn't go to hard steel, but instinctively went to a from in between the liquid and solid, something soft and giving, but not like water. More like down pillows before steel gave way to skin once more.

The surge of heat caught them both unsuspecting, and they broke apart, gasping for air. Piotr's supremely surprised expression and dazed eyes made Rogue laugh, even though she was sure she had the same dumbfounded look on her face. A second later Piotr joined her in laughter as he sat on the ground, looking up at her. Rogue chose to be spontaneous and sat in his lap, just like she had that first evening when he'd walked with her in the forest. She curled up her knees, tucked her head under his chin, and sighed contentedly.

"So this means you like me, huh?" She felt his chuckle, low and rumbling, next to her heart.

Piotr rested his cheek against the top of her head and rubbed against her silky hair, a gesture she would've thought strange for him not too long ago, but now showed the side of him he never let anyone else see. The soft side, the poet, the heart that needed to be loved just like everyone else. To everyone else he was Colossus, the steel man. To her he was Piotr Rasputin, 7'5" of kindness. Wondering how he would react, she traced down his arm until her fingers could tangle with his.

"Even we need to be hugged, to hold hands, to be kissed," she said softly.

Piotr couldn't believe she remembered exactly what he'd said. The fact that she did told him much about her feelings as well. His free arm came up to wrap around her and hold her close.

A kiss. Holding hands. A hug.

Backwards, but perfect.


End file.
